


Aaron Burr Sir.

by Emerald_sealin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_sealin/pseuds/Emerald_sealin
Summary: "Pardon me are you Aaron Burr sir?"Just my reimagining of how the song would go if it happened in modern times and they were both so much younger. (Hamiltots)We have soft Aaron and soft as heck Alex. Everyone is soft! Yay.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Aaron Burr Sir.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of my first works for the Hamilton-Miranda fandom. I got the song stuck in my head and I've been playing around with it a little.  
> In this one they're the little Hamiltots, though Madison and Jefferson are married and adorable.  
> Everyone is adorable!  
> (I wish I knew how to add made up tags)

"Aaron! Aaron! Where are you little soldier?!" Jefferson called as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"I'm here sir!" Aaron called as he took the last bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, his legs swinging back and forth at the dinning table.

He'd woken before his Uncle as usual and had started getting ready for band practice. Uncle Madison woke while he was still preparing and helped him made breakfast. His husband, Uncle Jefferson always slept in on the weekends.

"Thomas." Madison smiled as Jefferson came in and made a face. "How was your rest?"

"I don't know man. Had a random dream of flying saucers and crazy....dragons....something like that." Jefferson scowled and blinked blearily at his husband who looked to him worriedly.

"Don't look at me like that Jamie. I swear I didn't drink." Thomas groaned at the worried eyebrows he was getting from his spouse.

"Swear jar." Aaron said hopping down from his chair to grab the jar off the counter.

"Seriously?" Jefferson rolled his eyes dramatically. "I gotta pay for just saying the word 'swear'?"

"It _is_ called the swear jar." Madison pointed out with a smile and wrapped his arms around his laughing husband. 

"Well I just got up, practically a pauper right now." Jefferson yawned. *"Ain't got no money for the swear jar."

"I'll spot you some just this once. You can owe me" Madison smiled getting a penny from his pocket and tossing it into the jar.

"Thank you Aaron." Madison smiled as he caught the coin with the jar.  
"No problem Uncle." 

Aaron covered the jar carefully with his little hands and then set the jar right back where he got it.

The nine year old was pretty sharp and he helped his Uncles around the house multiple times with cleaning up and things around the house that he could handle.  
After fixing up the jar he grabbed his school bag and took a last look at his books, making sure he had everything.

"Got everything you need tiger?" Jefferson asked curiously, all settled in Madison's lap, his legs stretched out before him.

Uncle Jefferson was a very long guy. Aaron sometimes wondered if he'd ever grow up to be that long.

"Now I do sir." Aaron smiled once he got his Oboe bag. He slung that over his should then marched to the door.

They were starting a new scheme today so he didn't want to be late. Had to make a decent enough impression while not standing out at the same time.

"Want me to drop you off?" Jefferson asked curiously.

"It's okay Uncle. I can walk there." Aaron reassured him, glancing over his shoulder for a second to see his Uncle's concerned face. The school where they held the practice wasn't so far away and he'd gone by himself plenty of time before.

He gave his Uncles one last wave and they waved back. Then Madison gave Jefferson a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe Aaron!" Madison called out stroking the hair of his now content husband.

"Yes sir!" Aaron said and took off in a jog.

****

Just as he intended he was going to make excellent time. He had enough time to stroll and breathe in the fresh air from the trees surrounding their neighbourhood.

There was nothing Aaron Burr appreciated more than the peace the early morning brought.  
The wake up call of the local birds. There were fewer people on the streets during weekends. He enjoyed the fresh breeze and the peace that came with his walk to practice.

He didn't have a lot of friends so he always walked alone, clutching his Oboe bag to him. The instrument had been treasured by his mother so he'd taken learning to play it to heart. Uncle Jefferson said he could become a master at it too with enough practice. He liked the sound of that.

He also enjoyed the silence around him which would have been lonely to most. For Aaron Burr it was refreshing. In those few moments he didn't have any worries and he felt the King of his own world.  
Almost made him regret that the school was just a corner away.........

"Woah!" A voice screamed right in his face before a human body landed smack on top of him catching him completely by surprise.

He tumbled to the floor immediately upset that his perfect clothes were getting dusty.

"Hey!" He barked barely able to reel in his anger at getting smacked down by the stranger that was still on top of him.

"So sorry sir." The stranger groaned and got off him immediately, massaging his aching head. "I didn't see you there. You see I was in a hurry. There's a deadline I'm trying to meet...."

The stranger rambled even as he got to his feet like his clock work had not run down.  
He pulled Aaron up to his feet while helping him dust his clothes.  
"Are you alright?" The stranger asked concerned and Aaron wasn't very sure. He'd taken a hard hit.

He rubbed at his head absentmindedly and took in the boy who'd literally run into him. He had surprisingly long hair for a boy, in a short dark ponytail. Coupled with a typical jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt, just like Aaron was wearing.

His skin was pale though. Aaron wondered if it was the type that would bruise easily and absently searched the stranger for injuries. He also seemed fine so he dismissed the stranger's worries about him.

"I'll be fine." Aaron said grabbing an instrument bag off the floor and was about to stride off when he got stopped by the stranger again. This time he grabbed at the bag strap and drew him to an immediate halt.

"What the...?!" Aaron glared.

"Forgive me sir but that one is mine. That's my trumpet." The stranger pointed out quickly and lifted Aaron's Oboe bag off the floor.

"I believe this one is yours." The stranger smiled but paused when he caught sight of the words written on the side of the bag.

"Burr?" He read out surprised as Aaron his marked his property with just his last name.

"Can I have my bag please?" Aaron demanded and it was handed over but the stranger now had a certain gleam to his eyes that made Aaron rather wary.

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" The stranger asked and Aaron was weirded out by how formal he was.  
"That depends, who's asking?" He asked skeptically.  
"Oh sure." The boy grinned undeterred.  
"Sir, I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service sir. I have been looking for you."

"I'm getting nervous." Aaron replied worried and tried walking away from the situation but the boy followed easily beside him.

"Sir." Alexander continued happily with the formalities. "I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study..."

Princeton? Aaron thought surprised. That was the special music school that he'd won a scholarship at. He'd studied the Oboe for a while there. It was supposed to be a three year course but he'd graduated in two years. The teachers had said he was exceptional.  
He was surprised this stranger had studied there too. He was also caught by surprise that Alexander was still talking.

"...when I got sorted out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I might have punched him. It's a blur sir." Alexander made a face as if struggling to recall.  
"He handles the financials."

"You punched the bursar?" Aaron gaped.

"Yes!" Alexander snapped his fingers in triumph and beamed at Aaron.

Aaron wasn't sure he wanted this violent person following him around so he tried to ditch him. Unfortunately Alex seemed to be going in the same direction.  
And the pretty stranger wasn't quite done talking either.

"I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two and join the Revolution." Alexander explained and showed Burr his Revolution ID. Then he scowled with a pout as he remembered how telling his dreams to the bursar had gone.  
"He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid!"  
Somehow it made Aaron chuckle slightly how cute he looked when he pouted like that.

"So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?" Alexander asked happily.

"It was my parent's dying wish before they passed." Aaron said with a soft smile and then turned away from him.  
He was amused that Alexander had wanted to join the Revolution that bad. It was the best band in the state on grade school level. They often went to War with other state bands and proved victorious in most. Their sound was on a professional level too. It wasn't easy to get in. To have succeeded Alexander must have some rare talent beyond just being a chatter box.  
Aaron's late parents had held the band in high regard. He'd had done whatever it took to successfully get in. He owed it to them and it was the least he could do to repay all the love they'd given him.

"You're an orphan?" Alexander said surprised and Aaron sighed internally.

Here it came.

The pity. The awkwardness.  
He usually didn't like to bring up the fact that he has no parents. Since he was living with his Uncles people just assumed that they were his parents.  
Knowing he was an orphan made people uncomfortable. Their pity and guarded conversations also made him uncomfortable. He didn't even know why he'd brought it up before this stranger but he got slightly offended when Alexander said "Of course."  
What did that even mean?

He turned to bite a retort at the nuisance of a boy when Alexander suddenly proclaimed.  
"I'm an orphan!"

The announcement took Burr by surprise. It seemed everything about this stranger would continue to surprise. It wasn't just that Alexander was an orphan but the way he'd said it with a shine in his eyes and a big smile as if it was the greatest thing in the world to meet a fellow orphan.

"God, I wish there was a War then we could show we're more than anyone bargained for." Alexander gasped with such longing and passion that it brought a smile to Aaron's face again.  
For whatever odd reason the weirdo was starting to grow on him. Talking with him was definitely one heck of a wild experience and he decided that....he'd like to do it more often.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Aaron offered and Alexander smiled at him with a flushed face.  
"That...That would be nice." He said with a breathy laugh which Aaron joined in.

"While we're talking let me offer you some free advice." Aaron said then with a cock of his head and Alexander turned to him enraptured.

"Talk less." Aaron laughed and Alexander stared at him stunned. His shoulders seemed to droop like he'd heard that phrase so many times and Aaron sought to rectify his words immediately.  
He hadn't meant them like that. Alexander just wasn't giving him a chance to say much with how fast he spoke paragraphs in each breath.

"What?" The hurt boy asked unable to believe what he'd just heard.

Aaron stepped closer and became aware that he was taller than Alexander, though by a few inches.  
It made it easier to look down at the young boy and give him one of his winning grins.  
"Smile more." He said teasingly and Alexander's cheeks flushed in surprise.

"Give me a chance to express my feelings a little more." Aaron chuckled and Alex turned his blushing face away. He still pace with Aaron who was now thinking that pink looked such an adorable colour on Alexander.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to rush in like that." Alexander mumbled sheepishly and Aaron smirked.

"You're asking to be led?"  
"Yes!" Alexander responded quickly in a way that made Aaron smile again. He'd never smiled so much in one morning.  
"I think I'd very much rather we be friends."

"Really?" Alex stared up at him with surprise and joy.  
"Really" Aaron smiled back and held out his hand which Alexander wasted no time in taking.  
He squeezed his hand happily and Aaron admired how Alex's pale pinkish fingers contrasted beautifully with his much darker skin.

"We're going to be the best of friends!" Alexander beamed and Aaron believed that.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the relationship between Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr.  
> I know in history they are kind of two guys who couldn't care less but Burr has so much support and belief in Hamilton despite him being the biggest pain in the neck.  
> And I love this song!  
> So.... yay.


End file.
